


NO!-We're Staying Together

by dwalk1_2002, Patty_Parker60



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Jeller-fandom, Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andy is not HAVING IT!, Developing Relationship, F/M, Surrera, We are staying together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Alternate Universe/Canon Divergence/Canon of various couples whoeither broke up and seek to reconcile or want to avoid a pending 'un-coupling', begging the question: all things being equal-is love ever enough(by itself)?
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792015
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 'canon'/AU Season3 Episode1, Sullivan presented all of the reasons why the two   
> could not be together-all good, all vaild reasons...in this AU, Andy doesn't accept  
> ANY OF THEM!

With a note of finality in her voice, Andy Herrera pronounces the following: "NO! We're not breaking up.  
You need to find another way-I leave it to you."

Robert Sullivan, Battalion Chief blinks a few times, completely confused. His argument is LOGICAL, WELL THOUGHT-  
AND IN THE BEST INTEREEST OF BOTH PARTIES...he'd not planned to hear 'no, we're not breaking up'..."Um; w-we don't have  
many options, Andy. The chances increase for your promotion after I'm BC-I can 'make moves then, and Ripley-"

"No, Robert. Absolutely not...I have confidence in you: you and Ripley will find a way...WHEW! I need coffee-  
I'm stealing some from your pot!"

"ANDY-listen to me, PLEASE...think it through: BC for me, Ripley's proposal goes through, meaning our contracts are  
safe, Warren's PRT plan becomes a reality, and we can go public. The problem is that You don't have any patience; you go off  
like a live grenade as usual-SHIT!" Fortunately, his office is sound-proof (privacy for sensitive discussions, etc)...

"THAT isn't the problem-the problem is YOU AREN'T HEARING ME: I don't accept that we have to be apart: We're NOT going  
to be apart NOT going to be apart. We'll pull a Hughes and Ripley-I don't care about being secret. That is it. Oh, I wanna tell  
Vic the good news:Un beso" After they kiss, she says "Otro" (another, while their mouths are still pressed together.

"What the FUCK just happened!?" Sullivan exclaims to the empty room, dropping into his desk chair.

In the barn, she joins Victoria Huges and Maya Bishop, who are verifying that the hoses are free of kinks.

"What are YOU grinning about?" asks Bishop, unable to keep a smile of her own from coming through (Maya almost  
NEVER smiles.

"We're staying together, Robert and I! He presented all of these proposals why not, and I presnted my ONE PROPOSAL:  
_Not Happening Dot Com hashtag Fuck That!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's always too early to quit' Norman V. Peale
> 
> Maya Bishop seeks to reconcile with Carina DeLuca

FIRM RESOLVE-that's what this situation calls for...just don't be swayed...DO THE SWAYING..."No."

"Umm...Sorry? It does not matter what you say, Maya-I will no longer see you romantically so..."

"You say that you're breaking up with me, and that's fine: I'M not breaking up with YOU. I hurt you, and I've destroyed us;  
even managed to cause serious damage to my '19' family. You made me so happy- _make me so happy_.  
If you find someone else, I'll accept it and be here when you want me again. I love you, I do. And I'll do the work, the  
therapy

Doubtfully, Carina stares at her: "YOU!? You will go to therapy? I'll believe it when I see it."

Maya quickly dials a telephone number and presses the 'speaker' button: 'You have reached the office of Dr. Diane  
Lewis; in order to serve you better (she presses 3)...please use the dial pad to input the last four numbers of your  
social security number, then press the pound sign...please say your last name and press pound...patient MAYA  
BISHOP has an appointment scheduled for September 28th; to very this appointment please press the star key...'

"Fine-I believe you. However if you do not go or cancel, that will be it, understand? I am serious Maya! SONO, SERIO!

"Yes, I get it...you'll see that I want this to work, and I'll prove it. Can you agree to give me a chance?"

Carina says firmly "As long as you attend therapy and honestly TRY. Of course if an emergency intrudes, that can  
happen-other than that I'm expecting you to give full effort, because I love you too and I don't want us to end.;  
that is not what I want."

'It's all that I want, too-I _may stalk you, so_ , ...so there's that...most of the PD know me though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being in love is scary. I don't know if I ever was, before you-the ZIP-but it seems that I'd remember  
> a feeling like the one that I have now."
> 
> Jane Weller gets good advice from her SIL Sarah, her husband Kurt's sister

Jane Weller can list at least many reasons why she and Kurt should not stay together: she was found in a BAG, naked in Times Square with  
hundrededs of tattoos inked into her skin, her former life as the terrorist REMI BRIGGS, she ran away and while gone (had an affair with Clem  
Clem while gone), and very importantly-the fact that he supervises her. She can't shake the feeling that she just isn't right for him. HIs sister  
Sarah disagrees, and told her so:

"Kurt has re-discovered his sense of humor; he's HAPPY, at least as happy as a guy like him can be."

"I, um I don't know how he was before."

"Trust me. Kurt is, or WAS the ultinmate stiff upper lip, stick up his ass...listen to me! I really love my Brother, Jane; he's a good guy and I'm glad  
that you two are married. I thought that you were, too-tell me-how does my Big Bro make you feel?"

"I...get this rush of energy when I'm near him. I'm scared I might catch on fire, sometimes. Just taking a walk with him, or sparring in the gym-I did  
run away, and I'll never forgive myself for that"-

"JANE-Kurt has forgiven you. He loves you-I know."

"...Thank you, Sarah. I appreciate that."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Being in love is scary. I don't know if I ever was, before you-the ZIP-but it seems that I'd remember a feeling like the one that I have now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **EXPLICIT SEX**
> 
> AU of post final season: Elena Rodriguez (YoYo) and Alphonso Mackenzie  
> (Mack) are parents of three (Alonso aka Flint, Elesandra (Elsie) and Alesandra (Ale)  
> Their season 5 break-up is far in the past-neither wants to relieve that traumatic  
> experience.
> 
> The return of Andrew Garner complicates matters between the Calvary and Phil  
> Couson

The twins are finally down for the night. Elena Rodriguez breathes and sigh of relief and reaches for a bottle of of white wine in the refrigerator. She finished it half a dozen gulps, and re-fills it. Mack is on his way, and a warm feeling diffuses her lower extremities; she and Mack have not had relations in four days which is out of character for them; even after the birth of the children, they managed intimacy four to five times weekly. Because of this ‘drought’, the mother of three is very anxious for her partner to arrive as quickly as possible…she decided to text him and just as she unlocks her phone the front door ‘beeps’ announcing the Turtleman’s arrival-OH, GOODY!!..

Usually he gets a beer as soon as he arrives home: this time he forgoes that ritual and hurries her into their bedroom…

After hurriedly stripping her, he pulled off his underwear and moved on top of her. The perfection of skin-on-skin contact engulfed their bodies. YoYo felt her man’s long, rock-hard cock against her and she could no longer stand it. She pulled him close, directing him inside her. He slid in easily. Lily groaned with pleasure. The feeling of her life mate inside her was perfection. They fit together as if their bodies were created just for this act, for this moment. Their groans and grunts became intertwined into an almost-song that got caught on the sumptuous Hawaiian breeze.

‘MackElena’s’ bodies pulsed in unity. Electricity passed between them as they climbed towards the moment of climax. Elena’s body reached its peak and she screamed with pleasure and love and emotive joy. She felt herself filled with Mack’s love juice, it's warmth flooding through her insides and satisfying her hunger for the moment.

-MAY AND ANDREW-

Melinda May doesn’t dwell very long on the’ hows’ or ‘whys’ regarding the return of ex-husband Andrew Garner…what matters that he is HERE: the Monolith has brought him back to her. An unfortunate casualty of his return Phil Coulson-best friend to both (being Phil he’s dejected about losing May but over-joyed that Andrew is ‘LASH’ no more…the May and Garner Show ended much too prematurely and so tragically, and so he fades into the background, allowing the two re-acquaint themselves without distractions.

An enormous physical attraction was always a part of their time together previously, and once they’re in the same room (alone) they can’t keep their hands off each other and they couple immediately and furiously. Afterwards, May has something to say:

"I've never stopped loving you", May admits allowing her emotions to 'run' her for once. "I was with Phil after we thought that we'd lost you-at that time we weren’t aware of time jumps. Andrew…in my mind you were gone from me forever, and I GRIEVED: I still grieve for the time that we lost. I hope that you won’t resent me or Phil; I promise that there was nothing between us until after ‘Lash’…I would never do that.” She reaches down between them and grasps him anew, stroking him to almost instant hardness. 

“FUCK, Melinda!”, the psychiatrist groaned, his hips jerking spasmodically.

She whispered “Say that you still love me and that we can pick-up where we left off; say that you will never let us be parted ever again.” She feeds his full length into her soaking-wet vagina. “Ahhh!” she gasped, blinking hard at the flash of pleasure that swarms through her entire being. The sexy super agent trembles when the tip of him butts against her cervix. The brief twinge of pain she experienced matters little: the deep pressure inside of her, the FULLNESS is of much more consequence. Flash-backs of how big he is and how skilled he is in bed seep back into her -SHE HAS NINE INCHES OF VERY THICK MANHOOD INSIDE HER!. He pumps her at a meandering pace for the first ten minutes, speeding up until the bed rocks with their exertions (May slides her ass back to meet him each time he draws back)…she’s overwhelmed with the totality of it all: Andrew-HER ANDREW is back and he’s in her bed-IN HER!-making all right with the world…


End file.
